buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Dragon World
"Darkness Dragon World" (ダークネスドラゴン Dākunesudoragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed mainly around dark creatures such as ghosts, demons, undead creatures, evil dragons, etc. The card frame is a darker, purple colored version of Dragon World's card frame. Playstyle Darkness Dragon World revolves around bypassing your opponent's defenses, and slowing lowering your opponent's life points. They also gain advantage by destroying monsters, including their own. The Black Dragons have the ability "Spectral Strike", which deals damage to the opponent when they destroy an opponent's monster allowing them to take down their life and offensive simultaneously on the center, left or right positions. The monsters possess high Power, but their defense is low. The Death Rulers have the ability "Shadow Dive", allowing them to be able to constantly attack the opponent directly, regardless of if a monster is present in the center area, creating an aggressive playstyle. The Purgatory Knights revolve around destroying their own monsters to activate abilities. Associated Characters *Magoroku Shido (Anime/Manga) *Davide Yamazaki (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) *Kyoya Gaen (Anime/Manga) Sets containing Darkness Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (31 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (53 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (1 card) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (11 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse (19 cards) Archetypes *Death Ruler *Purgatory Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Black Knight *Charge *Death *Deep *Defense *Deity *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Get *Recovery *Star *Water *Weapon *White Dragon *Wizard List of Darkness Dragon World cards Flags *Darkness Dragon World (card) Items *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Evil Death Scythe *Purgatory Sword, Fatal Spells *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Black Agenda *Black Armor *Black Revenger *Black Dragon Shield *Bloody Dance *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Dark Energy *Dead Scream *Death Astray *Death Counter *Death Damage *Death Game *Death Grip *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Guillotine Cutter *Judgement Day *Lunatic *Midnight Shadow *Moisten the Bloodlust of the Soul *Pain Field *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Redemption Blood *Sudden DEATH! *Vampire Fang Impacts *Brutal Disaster! *Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem *Distortion Punisher!! *Nightmare Despair *Slow Pain Fall Monsters Size 0 *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Magic Bullet Shooter, Gaspard *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon Size 1 *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Dark Stalker Dragon *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Asphyxia *Death Ruler, Avalia *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler, Deathcution *Death Ruler, Efy Altis *Death Ruler, Gallows *Hell Knight, Cordoba *Master of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *One who Craves, Zanzara *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falux Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Under Blade Dragon *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Black Demonic Emperor, Grobius *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Knight, Gordred *Bloody Moon Dragon *Darkness Covering All, Gafna *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vrykolakas *Death Wizard Dragon *Demon Swordsman, Death Storm * Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *There is Only Death, Dalleon Size 3 *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Deity Slaying Demon, Ameno Ohahari *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon Size 4 *Demonic Dragon of Demise, Azi Dahaka